In order to improve the switching behavior of power semiconductor switches (such as IGBTs for example), control circuits in the prior art use external resistors. The latter are coupled to the control terminal of the power semiconductor switch during a switch-on process, such that a switch-on current can flow into the control input in order to switch on the power semiconductor switch. In some examples, the external resistors can have a resistance of 8Ω or more, which can generate certain losses in specific situations.